The Darkest Rose
by Heart-of-Gold-Ink
Summary: Bella can sense the change inside her. With each passing day, her hunger for darker pleasures grows, despite her efforts to ignore them. It's because of them, that beautiful trio who whispered promises of delights she had never known before; they would either be the slow death of her or the start of a new beginning. She wasn't sure which possibility she feared, or desired, more.
1. Chapter 1: Rose-colored Dreams

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement was intended.

* * *

 **Chapter One:** Rose-colored Dreams

In the quiet of the night, a familiar dream crept towards Bella through the fogginess of slumber.

 _She appears standing in the center of a narrow passage, her eyes staring forward into an impenetrable darkness. Twin metal torches in the walls beside her, with flames that hiss and crackle in the silence, provide the only source of light. Her dream self does not hesitate to grab the handle of one of these torches, allowing an illumination to encircle her form in a warm and radiant halo._ Okay, _she thinks,_ now I need to find my way out of here. _Exploring the heavy gloom will be less trouble as long as she has her light._

 _Determined, Bella takes a brave step forward, and then another, and then another one. Clad in a thin, cotton dress that's pure as freshly fallen snow, with a circlet of white roses lying on the crown of her head, it can be said that her appearance is as evocative as a maiden walking to a ritual sacrifice, or like an angel entering the gateways of Hell._

-x-x-x-x-x-

 _Despite the walk that seems like it would never end, Bella soon gets the sense that she's close to her destination. Her feet, bare but hidden behind the hem of her dress, shuffles to a sudden stop in front of a magnificent set of ebony doors. They stand tall, emanating an aura that is both alluring and dangerous. It's a feeling that makes its way through her skin and into her veins, chilling the blood there in seconds. There follows an uncertainty in her movements, a hesitation that keeps her from reaching the golden handle right above her head. As if sensing her reluctance, the doors creak open on their own accord, revealing the horrors that await her._

 _Splattered against ivory walls and gathered in a lake in the middle of the grand room, blood stains the air with a copper stench. The liquid stays eerily frozen, though the opening of the doors would have typically allowed it to leak out into the hallway. The sight of so much blood in one place should terrify Bella to her core, but instead, a calm indifference settles inside her heart and mind. This scenario has the feeling of a natural occurrence in her life._

 _Turning her gaze away from the blood that lingers near her feet, Bella stares ahead at the scene before her. Rows upon rows of mahogany benches, centered in the heart of the room, greet her curious eyes. Each bench parallel to the one beside it, the seats are packed full with people who remain silent and still at her entrance. Their attention is focused on the display before them; a display that soon captures Bella's complete attention as well._

 _Standing above the lake of blood on a marble dais, three figures watch her from afar. Bella shudders, realizing now that the earlier aura of enthralling danger she felt came from these figures. A side of her, something that's more carnal and instinctive in nature, knows who these three are; however, in the scopes of her dream she couldn't see their features from this distance._

 _Without another moment of hesitation, Bella steps into the lake and immediately sinks to her ankles in the tepid blood. The liquid, now soaking into the cotton of her dress, does not disturb her nor deter her from taking another step. Nothing can persuade her to stop. In the end, it's no longer a desire to find what her soul yearns for, but a burning need._

 _So distracted by this need she doesn't notice the bouquet of scarlet roses that materializes in her open hand. Alongside the bouquet also comes the death of her rose circlet; the snow-white roses entwined in the silver band wilts the further she glides through the blood lake. The petals darken into an unseemly brown before hardening up and eventually cracking off from the stems. They drift down to the burgundy waters waiting below, floating on top like the tossed petals of a phantom flower girl._

 _The guests on the benches, haunting in their gorgeous features and regal cloaks, watch Bella proceed down the aisle with varying expressions. Some in delight, others in disgust; all in expectation. Each pair of eyes takes in the view of her blood-stained form and dead roses with stony expressions of approval._

 _Bella glances at them from the corners of her eyes, taking note of the respect they give her, before focusing once more on the three figures in front. Now, she's close enough to see this trio of power who ensnare everyone's attention._ They're women _, she realizes with a start, though a subconscious part of her had known this fact already._

 _The women stand on the edge of the platform with rays of moonlight embellishing their lovely faces in an ethereal radiance. Hanging from their necks are gold chains with a small crest in the shape of a sharp V. At the upper and lower parts of the emblems are cut rubies, caught in the pale light of the moon, showing a mirage of miniature flames flicking inside the jewels. Memorized, Bella trails her gaze up until she's eye-to-eye with these feminine creatures._

 _The first, standing to the left, is the shortest in the trio. Perhaps even more so than Bella herself, which surprises her since she grew up being the shortest in her family and all of her classes. Noting the way she's being sized up in a thorough manner, the woman flashes Bella a devilish grin as her eyes sparkle with a mischievous glint. Rolling a slender finger around a strand of her raven-black curls, she lets out a playful giggle before shooting a wink at her admirer, sending Bella's heart into quick spasms with a hot blush to match. Driven shy by the bold flirtation, she moves onto the next woman._

 _Her place in this trio proves to be an obvious one; she's the centerpiece. A palpable feeling of power radiates from her being in waves. It hints at natural cunningness, and a willful cruelty if need be. Such an impression clashes with her charming appearance; golden hair tied up into an elegant bun, framing her sharp, oval face into an entrancing view, and her décolletage on shameless display. In a slow manner, with a smirk of knowing, the woman crosses her arms over her exposed cleavage and raises an eyebrow as Bella's face drops in disappointment. "Soon," she mouths with lips that are full and red; lips that call to more sinful desires. Bella swallows hard, and then finally looks at the last member of the three._

 _Positioned just to the right, this woman is the tallest with silver locks dropping to her shoulders in curled spikes. She carries herself in the strict nature of a general, though she too has a hint of mischievousness glowing behind her cool stare. Hands held behind her back in a disciplined way, she looks Bella up-and-down in a manner that resembles a predator sizing up its prey. It feels like a direct challenge; it's a test for Bella to either stand her ground or to submit to a stronger force. The pressure to give in grips her pounding heart, but Bella holds steadfast. She stares back at the woman, her chest puffing up just a slight. Seemingly impressed by this show of resilience, the platinum-haired woman gives her a sly nod and even slyer smile._

 _Sensing that she's been holding her breath this entire time, Bella relaxes and contemplates this moment. It's apparent that each one of these women is unique in their own ways, but something about them did have common ground._ It's their eyes, _she thinks. They're the same color as the rose bouquet in her hands, just far more beautiful. The mere sight of them stuns Bella into place, producing warm shivers that slither up her spine. The women's lips curl into persuasive smiles, their amusement at her hesitancy apparent, as they hold out their left hands to her in synchronization._

 _Standing near the three steps where the women wait, Bella looks over her shoulder at the entrance. The doors remain open still, an obvious escape if she desires to leave this seductive madness. Somehow she knows that no one in the room will try to stop her from leaving. The decision is ultimately being left up to her._

 _She turns back to the women, who watch her in silence, their composed expressions taking on a desperate tinge with the passing time. Enjoying the subtle control she now has in the situation, Bella gifts them with reassuring smiles, which they return with pleased smiles of their own._ This decision, _she reflects,_ was made a long time ago _. Thus, nothing could change it now._

 _Lifting a bloody foot, Bella places it on the first step. As if on command, the wilted rose circlet on her head springs to life within seconds. Dark buds inch out from the vines, growing and spreading to mature black roses which releases the sweetest scent into the air, causing everyone in the crowd to sigh with pleasure. Bella moves on to the second step, her feelings of determination more resilient than ever due to this new development._

 _Immediately, the white color of her dress darkens into a ghastly brown. It's like a dying flower, gaining the texture of something both hard and fragile. Spreading to every inch of the cotton fabric, a cracking sound pierces the quiet with an ominous echo that reverberates off the marble walls. Stunned, everyone observes as the dress begins to break apart piece-by-piece, replaced by black silk that grows from the white remnants of the previous garment. The silk trails down Bella's naked body in smooth waves, the hem almost touching the lapping edge of the blood at the bottom stair. Pulled over the ebony silk is crimson lace, worked into detailed patterns of intertwining roses and thorny vines that enhance the beauty of the overall design._

 _Previously hush out of respect, the guests watching from the benches cannot help their sudden whispers of this unexpected turn-of-events. A few in the crowd even twist their mouths at the sight, their cavernous eyes narrowing as they glare at Bella with unrestrained envy. In the darkest corners of her mind, Bella gloats at the fact that the dress she wore now is far more stunning than the dress she began with. In the joy of the moment, she tosses the rose bouquet in her hands over her shoulder to the first row behind her. Animalistic shrieks follow as some of the women up front rush forward to grab the coveted bouquet first._

 _Rotating her eyes back to the three women, Bella smirks and tilts her head coyly at them. The golden-haired leader shakes her head in amusement before extending her luminescence hand for Bella to grab. Taking the upturned palm with her left hand, Bella climbs the last step to her hidden fate. It is at that moment she notices the arched pavilion behind the women, with its dark velvet curtains and black roses spiraling around the rigid poles. From what she can see, only shadows linger in the space; no doubt, to snatch up any creatures of light into the suffocating gloom._

 _The instant both her feet are on the dais, the trio leads her away, past the curtains of the pavilion so that the group falls into darkness. Even the light from the moon cannot penetrate this space,_ _leaving only surrounding shade and a cool emptiness. Bella doesn't feel frightened though. These shadows are a comfort to her; soft and soothing as they are, like a blanket from childhood._

 _In one swift motion, the hand clutching hers twists her around and pulls her back into the inviting arms of the woman who had guided her up the final stair. Her embrace is an intimate one, layered with light kisses along the curve of Bella's neck. Two other pair of hands soon reach for her as three mellifluous voices whisper into her heightened ears, "You're getting closer, our_ _love._ _Just continue to follow the trail of roses."_

 _Bella opens her mouth to ask them about this trail, but an abrupt flare of light piecing through a crack in the closed curtains sidetracks her thoughts. Feeling herself being pulled away from the darkness and backed into the light, she relishes in the sensation of the trio's hands on her one last time while snuggling closer in the arms that clung onto her._

" _Don't worry. I'll find you," she whispers back._

-x-x-x-x-x-

The dream fades away, dissolving under the light like a shadow.


	2. Chapter 2: Hidden in Plain Sight

**Author's note:** I just wanted to say thank you to everybody who've given this revised story a second chance, and have favorited, followed, and reviewed from the opening chapter. Your endless encouragement means so much to me, and I hope to have you guys till the very end! Thanks again, and now, enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter Two** : Hidden in Plain Sight 

Groggy and half-awake, with her eyelashes crusted over in sleep dust, Bella blinked up at the ultra bright light blinding her vision. For a good minute, she couldn't remember where she was; her dream being so vivid, it had felt more like reality than this current moment. The rusty smell of blood remained strong inside her nostrils, along with the sensation of tender kisses pressed against her neck. She groaned, wiping away at the drool trailing down the sides of her mouth.

"Come on, sleeping beauty," a voice, sweet and high-pitched, sung from beside her. "It's time to get up now, or else Jess is gonna come charging in here." A gentle hand rubbed circles on Bella's back for a moment, before moving on to lightly scratch at her scalp. The caresses were so nice that she felt herself drifting back to the comforts of sleep, that is, until that same loving hand gave her a quick pinch.

"Hey!" She exclaimed. Her body twisted underneath the sheets, worm-like, as she rolled around to face her assailant. She pouted. "What the hell, Kaylee? You know I hate when you do that."

Kaylee chuckled, her hand still hovering over for another pinch. "Sorry, baby, but I could tell you were trying to go back to sleep. Couldn't let you do that. Not today, at least." She placed an apologetic kiss on the cheek that she had pinched.

"I don't see why not," Bella mumbled, still a tad bit dazed from her awakening. The pleasant scent of Kaylee, a hint of lavender and something sweet as berries, wafted past her nose and filled her body with natural peace. She loved the aroma, and wanted a stronger wave of it to block out the copper stench that lingered still in her mind. As a result she snuggled closer to Kaylee's side, resting her head on her lover's lap as she wrapped her arms around her torso. "You smell so nice, babe."

Kaylee giggled at Bella's sleepy statement. "Yeah, that's because I've already taken my shower, sleepyhead. You got an extra twenty-five minutes of sleep because of my generosity. You're welcome."

"Thanks, babe," Bella murmured, giving Kaylee a quick squeeze. "You're the best girlfriend I could ever have. Like, ever ever."

"Mmm hmm." Kaylee sighed. One of her hands drew strokes down the sides of Bella's face. "But now, it looks like you're going to make me have to be the worst girlfriend ever."

Bella, too relaxed and comfortable to notice, didn't register the warning in her girlfriend's words. "Why you say that?"

"Because," Kaylee replied, "you still haven't gotten up."

All of a sudden, Bella felt herself being pushed off Kaylee's lap, and then a considerable weight settled on top of her stomach. Without warning, her face was assaulted by nipping pinches that reached for any and every place they could find some exposed flesh. "No, babe, no," she groaned, her arms flapping uselessly to defend herself from the relentless hands. After a while she gave up and decided that pinning her cruel lover to the bed would be the better defense tactic. Gripping Kaylee by her waist, Bella lurched forward and managed to flip her over with a loud grunt. Quickly, she gripped Kaylee's wrists in her hands, keeping them prone against the mattress.

"Oh, so _now_ you're awake," Kaylee commented with a smug smile spread across her face.

Bella huffed. "It's not like you gave me much of a choice in that." She released Kaylee after a quick kiss on her lips, before rolling out the bed and stumbling over to her suitcase in a disgruntled manner. She heard a choked giggle echo from behind her, as if her girlfriend was trying not to laugh at her, but Bella chose to ignore it for the time being. _We'll see who's laughing in the end, babe_. A few ideas began to form on the edges of her mind, making her smirk as she gathered her things for the bathroom.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Hearing the muffled sound of rushing water, Kaylee allowed herself a breath of relief. It surprised her, how easy it was to get Bella out of bed this time. Usually, the task equaled to trying to wake a sleeping bear... or dragon. An all-around bad idea, that resulted in her girlfriend being grouchy for half, if not the rest, of the day. She wasn't quite sure if Bella would let the pinching attack go, but she figured she could find a way to sweeten her up before she tried something. Maybe she could find Bella a box of those Italian chocolates that she had been obsessed with for the past couple of days.

Contemplating her options, a knock on the door of their room soon interrupted her thoughts. Kaylee was sure who it was, so she called out, "It's unlocked, Jess." No sooner had she gotten out "Jess" that the door swung open, an inch or so away from banging into the wall. "Hey, no need to break the door down, She-Hulk."

Jessica glided in, her eyes trained on her phone. Thumbs tap, tap, tapping away at the touch screen. "What can I say? I don't know my own strength sometimes." She looked up. "Where's your _baby_?"

Kaylee rolled her eyes and snorted. " _Baby_ is finally in the shower, after I pinched the hell out of her this morning."

"Uh oh," Jessica said with a laugh. She sat on the edge of the bed where Kaylee was sitting. "She didn't like that, huh?" Even Jessica knew how much Bella despised getting poked or pinched. It was actually one of the brunette's greatest pet peeves. However, she seemed to allow it for her girlfriend. Most times anyway.

"Nope." Kaylee popped the _p_ in the word. "Had to get her up somehow though, or else you already know she would still be lying in bed."

"True that." Jessica then gazed at Kaylee with more intent than before. "Sooo, can I see it now?"

"See what? I don't know what you're talking about."

Jessica made a face. "You know exactly what I mean! Come on, girl, show me. Please. _Pretty please_."

Kaylee sighed, recognizing that this was a subject matter that Jess wouldn't give up on anytime soon. "Alright, alright, just _don't_ tell the others, okay? You know how word gets around." Jessica gave a nod.

Pausing, to listen and confirm if the shower was still running, Kaylee walked over to the far corner of her bed and ducked down to grab something from underneath. A second later, she popped back up and settled right beside Jessica on Bella's bed. In her hands laid a small, red velvet box with gold trimmings and a gold latch in the front with the initials _L.F_.

"Oh. My. God," Jessica said. "You got it from _Love First?_ They have, like, the best jewelry around!"

Kaylee beamed with pride, knowing fully well how gorgeous the jewelry was at Love First. That's why she had chosen the store; in her heart, she believed her girlfriend deserved nothing less. She brushed away the admiration in her friend's voice though, playfully stating, "Only you would fan-girl over a box, Blondie."

Jessica rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, Redhead. Just hurry up and show me the damn thing." Kaylee smiled, far too excited to have the moment drag on any longer, and wasted no time in cracking the velvet box open.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Bella, twice scrubbed and warm from the hot water, turned the metal knob off. The excess droplets dripped from her skin onto the shower floor, but she didn't move to open the glass sliding door. Her mind was preoccupied by other thoughts. _Why do I keep thinking of them? It was just a dream... right?_

It didn't feel like it this time. The images and sensations had seemed too real for it to be just a dream. At the mere remembrance of certain parts, she could feel herself blush a little in reaction. Her hand traced a path along her neck; the same path that the blonde seductress had kissed, she realized with a shiver. Her body craved their touch in a way that even Kaylee never provoked in her. She wanted to grip unto them in the midst of passion as their wandering hands and soft lips trailed to the places where she wanted, no, _needed_ , them most. The thought of it filled her body with a sudden heat that burned away at any sort of sense she may have had.

"Dear God, what's wrong with me?" She whispered in the damp stillness. She knew she needed to get a grip on herself. That these cravings were unreasonable and improbable, for more reasons than one. Bella forced her mind clear as she stepped out the shower. She refused to think about her dream, or the desires attached to it, for the rest of the day. She grabbed the fluffy hotel towel from the counter and opened the door, enjoying the rush of cool air for a moment before stepping out.

"Hey babe, have you seen my hairbrush?" Bella asked. Her voice came out muffled as her face was covered by the towel to dry her wet face. "I couldn't find it earlier."

"No, I haven't seen it." Kaylee then giggled. "But hey, you might want to put that towel on, baby."

"Huh? How come?" Bella lowered the towel from her face, and froze. Jessica stared back at her.

Silence.

It was Jessica then that broke the extended quiet. "Well... it's nice to see that gym membership I got you wasn't wasted. Nice ass, I mean _abs_ , Bell." A pause, and then she and Kaylee burst into wild laughter.

Bella blushed cherry-red, but chuckled along, subtly wrapping the towel around her naked form during the distraction. "Good morning to you too, Jess. How long you've been over here?" This was the polite way of Bella asking their visitor to leave.

Jessica immediately got the hint, having heard the exact phrase or something similar to it before. "Long enough. I think I should go check to see if Mike finally got up. That guy sure likes to sleep." Jessica released a long sigh at her last statement. Then she raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "You guys still coming down for breakfast, or...?"

Kaylee smirked while Bella turned away to hide her reddening face. Both of them were aware at what their friend was hinting at. "Don't worry," Kaylee said. "We'll be down in time to get some breakfast. We just like to have our _dessert_ first."

That was all the answer Jessica needed. "Yep, okay, we'll see you two downstairs then." She hurried out the door, shaking her head the entire way. Even after being together for years, the two women still acted like new lovebirds.

Bella, standing beside the bed, glanced down at her quiet girlfriend. "Hey Kay, were you serious when you said we could... have dessert first?" A tinge of shyness crept into her words as she rubbed the back of her neck in nervous habit. Even after all these years she was still timid when it came to the more intimate side of her relationship. Thankfully though, her lover was less so. Giving no reply, Kaylee crawled towards Bella with a seductive smile and gripped the bottom edges of the towel that covered her girlfriend's body.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Sometime later, Bella and Kaylee hopped into the elevator and made their way downstairs. The mouth-watering aroma of bacon and syrup was the first thing to greet them as they stepped into the main lobby. Other hotel guests crowded the entryway to the food hall, but the pair couldn't spot their friends in the growing line.

"It's pretty packed in here," Kaylee noted. She stood on her tip-toes to get a better view of the room beyond the swarm of people. "I think I'll go try to find Jess or Angela, or at least, find us all a table. That cool?"

Bella nodded her head. "Should I get your usual then? Three slices of bacon, an orange, and two waffles drowned in cinnamon and syrup?"

"Yep! You know me so well, baby. Thanks." With a grateful kiss on Bella's cheek, Kaylee was gone, disappearing in seconds within the crowd. Bella watched her go, and then began scanning the room herself as she shuffled forward with the rest of the hungry mob. Little did she know that another set of eyes, hidden behind a pair of stylish shades that glinted under the early morning glow, watched her carefully from the dining room.

This figure, a woman dressed with too much elegance to be simply grabbing a plate of food, tapped her wine-red fingernails on the surface of her small table. Across from her sat a man, equally intimidating in both attire and stance, who observed the comings and goings of the people behind black sunglasses: the little child clinging onto the skirt of his mother as he cried for more strawberries, or the elderly couple who sat next to each other eating twin bowls of oatmeal in comfortable silence. None of the guests knew that a pair of inhuman predators lay in their midst, watching them all with thinly veiled derision and subtle hunger.

Bella herself felt the prickling sensation of a gaze upon her, but couldn't pinpoint the source of it. She rubbed the back of her neck again, and then let her hand fall down to her side into a loose fist. She assumed in the end that the staring was a result of the kiss that she had received earlier from Kaylee. She knew some folks were still pretty conservative about that type of thing. That they had strict beliefs on what was right or wrong when it came to who could love who. It used to bother her, but she had learned over time not to care about others' opinion anymore, or at least, she thought she had.

Making it to the entrance of the food hall, Bella allowed herself one more glance back to search for her persistent observer. She saw no one looking in her direction, and decided then to let the matter go. For now.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"So there I was, standing right beside the bed and hovering over like a freakin' stalker, and Mike s _till_ wouldn't get up. At that point, I knew, not even a robber would be able to wake this dude up. Guess we better get good insurance on all of our stuff." Laughter arose from this sarcastic commentary, giving Bella a verbal guide to follow to the location of her friends.

"There she is!" Jessica stated, taking a swig from her glass of orange juice. "What took you so long, B? We thought you got lost. I would've had to feed poor, little Lee-Lee here from my own plate." At the 'little Lee-Lee" comment, Kaylee snatched a few grapes from off Jessica's plate and tossed them into her mouth. She then grinned as Jessica glowered at her while the others chuckled at their antics.

Bella smiled. "Sorry for the wait. It's not easy convincing a health-obsessed mom of three to let you have the last orange." She placed the special plate in front of Kaylee, placing a kiss on the crown of her head in the process. She then sat down beside her. "We almost had to duke it out in front of her kids, who oddly enough, seemed almost eager for the showdown."

"Wow," Jessica said. She rolled a plump grape between her fingers. "And here I thought you were the non-violent type. You think you know somebody." She popped the grape in her mouth with a disappointed shake of her head.

"Hey, that lady was trying to take away my girl's favorite fruit," Bella replied in playful defense. "I couldn't just stand there and watch that happen. So I did what I needed to do... I bargained for it."

"Bargained, or begged?"

"Is there a difference?"

"Uh, yeah. _Big_ difference. Duh."

Kaylee ate her coveted orange in silence, letting her girlfriend and best friend settle into their customary teasing arguments. While chewing on the juicy fruit, her eyes wandered around the busy room until she locked gazes with another woman across the way. A beyond gorgeous woman, with waves of dark locks that spread across her shoulders and lips painted the most vivid ruby, noticeable even from this distance. The sight of her sent the strangest flicker through Kaylee's heart before she quickly spun back around to face her oblivious friends. Bella had noticed however, and grew concern.

"Hey babe, you okay?" Bella gazed at her girlfriend, wrapping an arm around her shoulders to provide some form of comfort.

Kaylee swallowed, then gave a jerky nod. "Yea-yeah, I'm fine, Bella. Just had a chill, that's all." _It's not what you think_ , she thought with an internal wince. _Please, please, please don't bring it up this time._

Bella blinked, and then glanced at their group out of the corners of her eyes. Her voice lowered as she asked, "Did you take your medication earlier, Kay?"

Kaylee sighed, knowing that was the question Bella was going to ask next. It was _always_ the question that arose when something abnormal happened to her. It didn't help that her girlfriend felt the need to lower her voice each time she asked about it. It just made the situation seem worst than it was. Used to it though, she replied in the same reassuring manner that came from routine, "Yes, baby, I took it. No need to worry about that, okay?"

They left it at that, neither one of them interested in starting an argument about it. For the rest of breakfast, they didn't talk about 'it' or the individual moments they had had when it came to the awkward staring. They just continued eating and enjoying the time with their close nit of friends, happily unaware of what fate had in store for them.


End file.
